Max lo sabe
by Jeadore
Summary: Max lo sabe. O por lo menos lo intuye. Justin y Alex están diferentes últimamente. -Finalizada-
1. Capítulo 1

**Max lo sabe**

**Por: **Jeadore

* * *

Max lo sabe. O por lo menos lo intuye.

Las cosas no son como antes: Alex grita menos y Justin ya casi no chilla.

Ambos están ensimismados en la suya, hablan más entre ellos y hasta parece que se entienden. Se _entienden_. Y Max sí que sabe lo grave que es esta acusación.

Tanto Alex como Justin parecen llevarse mejor desde que volvieron de vacaciones en el Caribe y todo ese lío de que sus padres olvidan que son sus padres y de la piedra de los sueños. Justin se quejaba de que Julieta ya casi no lo entiende y Alex andaba enfunfurruñada por el fracaso de su relación con Dean. Después de una hora ambos charlaban tranquilamente. Justin parecía inseguro y Alex, en cambio, lo alentaba.

Pero hoy fue determinante, decisivo.

Max había escuchado unos ruidos raros desde el baño y, cuando entró, vio a Justin en la bañera con su bóxer puesto (Max jamás entendió el por qué su hermano se baña así) y a Alex al lado. Ambos tenían unidos sus rostros a través de sus labios.

En cuanto Max preguntó qué estaba pasando, Alex se separó de un salto y le contestó:

─Sólo le estaba hacendo respiración boca a boca... ya que se estaba ahogando.

Justin tosió y escupió avergonzado y con las mejillas rojas.

Sí, Max lo sabe. Y está segurísimo.

Justin no sabe nadar.

Él no se puede equivocar.

* * *

_¿No me va a decir que Max no es un tierno? :3_

_A veces, es muy ingenuo, y me encanta. _

_Ojalá les haya gustado, ¿Reviews?_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: WoWP no me pertenece, y todo aquí está hecho sin fines de lucro. (Sí, me había olvidado de ponerlo en la anterior)._

**Max lo sabe**

**Por: **Jeadore

* * *

—Justin no sabe nadar —cantaba regodeándose.

Una semana.

Justin levantó la ceja irritado.

Ya llevaba una maldita semana escuchando los malditos comentarios de su risueño hermano Max. No paraba, ni por un segundo. Cualquier excusa le era suficiente para desatar una nueva ola de desdeñosos comentarios. Y Alex no ayudaba, sólo se reía divertida de su desgracia. Era como si nada nunca hubiera cambiado. A veces también acotaba sarcasmos; para disimular, decía.

Pero lo importante era que, gracias a una indiscreción, ahora era blanco de burlas de su hermanito por un motivo tonto e irreal: que Justin no sabe nadar. Por Dios, ¿quién se creía eso realmente? Siendo que él podía hacer casi todo a la perfección. Por eso le era tan insoportable y humillante.

La paciencia de Justin es limitada. Eso era de conocimiento público y era un motivo de diversión para sus hermanos. Por lo tanto, no fue tan extraño cuando Justin explotó, otra vez. Eso había ocurrido hoy. Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿cuál fue la diferencia entre la explosión de impaciencia de hoy con las que habían ocurrido durante el transcurso de los siete días anteriores?

La respuesta es tan simple como fácil. Justin propuso demostrarle a Max que sí sabe nadar.

Y Max aceptó.

—Dime cuándo y dónde.

Sí, había aceptado el reto.

Entonces llegó Alex, que se preocupó al ver los rostros tan serios y desafiantes de sus hermanos, aunque no lo demostró, por supuesto_. _

—Ahora mismo, en la piscina municipal —contestó Justin.

Alex era distraída (aunque no tanto como su hermano más chico) pero no estúpida, y entendió la situación. Enseguida se incluyó y los siguió a la piscina municipal.

Justin explicó unas reglas sencillas. Ganaba quien termine primero una ida y vuelta. Alex se vio en la obligación de ser juez.

— ¡Ya! —anunció Alex.

Nadaron y nadaron y nadaron… y Justin sonrió victorioso. Sí, había ganado, como siempre. Era decisivo, había estado un metro por delante de Max.

De vuelta a casa, Max acusó durante todo el camino que Justin había utilizado magia para ganar. Justin, exasperado, volvió a explotar. Alex, en cambio, volvió a reírse, sin tomar parte por ninguno de sus hermanos.

—Si crees que hago magia, explícame cómo gané este trofeo en una competencia de cien metros… —desafió airoso, mientras señalaba el trofeo sobre la repisa de la estantería.

—Magia —contestó inmediatamente Max.

—…A los siete años. A esa edad ni yo ni tú ni Alex teníamos poderes.

Max frunció el ceño. Claro, debía admitirlo, esa la había ganado Justin, otra vez. Justin había ganado una competencia de natación a los siete años, y otra ahora. Además, en el Caribe también había nadado. Entonces era algo tonto pensar que no sabía nadar… Esperen. ¿Justin sí sabía nadar? ¿Entonces por qué…?

Alex adivinó los pensamientos de Max. Él era distraído (muchísimo más que ella), pero no era idiota (eso ella no lo dudaba, por ahora). Golpeó en el hombro a Justin, quien continuaba regodeándose, y con la mirada le señaló a Max. Justin lo advirtió inmediatamente. Entonces quiso que Alex vuelva a pegarle. Había cometido una estupidez y se había olvidado de lo que trataban de encubrir.

—Oigan, entonces… —comenzó Max.

— ¡Justin! Ahora que lo pienso, ¡es injusto! —exclamó Alex aparentemente ofendida.

— ¿Qué? —se sorprendieron Justin y Max.

—Tú has disfrutado más años de magia que nosotros. Digamos que la competencia sea dentro de tres años, entonces tú habrás tenido ocho años de magia, mientras que yo y Max habremos tenido menos —explicó.

Max entendió la verdad que su hermana había dicho y también se quejó. Justin comprendió la verdadera intención de Alex y tenía que admitir que ella era genial inventando excusas; no le sorprendía el que se salve de miles de castigos que en verdad merece.

— ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Estudien y algún día, muy lejano y seguramente imposible, puedan obtener la magia para siempre.

Apenas lo dijo, Max exclamó un « _¡Eso haré! _» y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Justin miró a Alex. Ella tenía una sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en el rostro. No dijo ningún «inútil» o «idiota» oculta en una tos falsa. No hubo palabras.

¿Qué pasó entonces?, ustedes preguntarán.

La respuesta es tan fácil como simple: Justin abrazó con suavidad la cintura de Alex.

El cariño estaba impreso en sus ojos y en sus sonrisas, pero aún así no hubo palabras.

* * *

_Sigo diciéndolo, Max es una ternura XD. _

_No la iba a seguir, juro que iba a ser un drabble más de mi colección. Peeeero... alguien me pidió que siga y encima las ideas fluyeron. _

_Max no será un completo ignorante/tonto. Eso sería demasiado injusto. Sino, ya lo verán ;). Trataré de que sea gracioso también, pero el humor no es mi fuerte :/_

_¿Reviews, por favor?_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Max lo sabe**

**Por: **Jeadore

* * *

Ninguno supo quién fue el que más se sorprendió. Si fue Max, Justin o la misma Alex cuando apareció ante los demás y ante el espejo con el delantal puesto y harina posada graciosamente en su mejilla izquierda y en la punta de la nariz.

Tal vez fueron sus padres, cuando Max les contó.

El hecho aquí es que la susodicha estaba cocinando. Cualquiera que la conociera tendría conocimiento de que Alex, directamente, no sabía cómo se usaba un horno. Lo único que conocía relacionado a la cocina era la tarea de preparar un sándwich, si no conseguía antes engatusar a alguien (preferentemente a Max) para que se lo haga.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía Alex con un delantal?

Eso mismo le preguntaron sus hermanos.

—Como castigo por faltar a mis clases de Economía Doméstica tengo que hacer galletitas bañadas en chocolate, como mínimo —respondió con una mueca enfadada.

Sus hermanos compartieron una mirada de incredulidad.

—Hubiésemos creído que usarías magia —explicó Max, elevando los hombros.

Alex se dijo a sí misma « _¡Que tonta! _» y, sin meditarlo ni por un segundo, tomó la varita, pronunció un hechizo improvisado y agitó la varita. Al instante apareció una imperiosa cantidad de galletitas dulces de vainilla bañadas en chocolate.

— ¡Yo quiero una! —anunció Justin, y Max lo secundó.

Alex les advirtió que podrían estar calientes, pero fue tarde. Justin hizo muecas, emitió sonidos guturales y realizó variadas señas.

—Habla bien, no te entiendo —apremió Alex desconcertada.

—Creo que se ahoga… ¡O le está saliendo una segunda lengua! ¡Genial! —dijo el más pequeño de los tres.

—Definitivamente, se ahoga.

Inmediatamente, Max se apresuró a pegársele a la espalda de Justin y rodearle la base del estómago con sus brazos, haciendo presión varias veces. Alex lo detuvo y conjuró un hechizo que hizo que el trozo de galleta saliera de la garganta de Justin, rebotara en el techo y golpeara la horrorosa lámpara de su madre.

Justin se lo agradeció con el poco aire que le quedaba.

Entonces el tema que había estado ocupando la cabeza de Max los últimos días, lo asaltó nuevamente.

Justin sí sabía nadar, por lo que si se había ahogado no debió de haber sido con agua, por lo que no habría necesitado respiración boca a boca. Además, Alex habría usado magia, como acababa de hacer.

Max abrió la boca y miró suspicaz a sus hermanos. Estos apenas notaron el cambio facial producido en el menor, estaban ocupados riéndose del otro. Max se plantó ante ellos serio.

—Díganme la verdad —demandó—. Esa vez que entré en el baño y ustedes estaban juntos… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaban… así?

Justin y Alex se miraron sorprendidos y atemorizados. Tal vez su pequeño secreto se había descubierto finalmente, aunque algo más prematuramente de lo que habrían esperado.

—Max, ya te lo dije. Justin se estaba ahogando y…

—No me mientas. No soy tan estúpido.

Justin y Alex se miraron confidentes. Después de todo, Max solía saber de ellos más que cualquier otra persona.

—Oye Max, no creo que pueda decirte la verdad sin que Justin quede mal parado.

Justin miró enojado a su hermana, quien puso su mejor cara angelical sabiendo que a su hermano le encantaba.

Max tuvo que recurrir a su arma preferida.

—Yo no lo quería hacer, pero no me dejan otra alternativa... —suspiró—. ¿Por qué los pingüinos están sólo en el polo sur? Sería genial tener uno de mascota, ¿no creen? Pero, ¿qué les daría de comer? ¿El arrollado secreto de mamá serviría? ¿Creen que pueda comprar uno en la Red de Magos? Tal vez hasta vengan con un pedazo de hielo, eso sería realmente genial…

—Max, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con que Justin y yo estamos sal…? —exclamó Alex, harta y desesperada ante tanto sin sentido. Por suerte, se detuvo antes de tiempo—. Eres un maldito manipulador, niño.

Max sonrió orgulloso.

— ¡Ajá! ¿Justin y tú están sal-qué?

Justin suspiró derrotado.

—No te asustes ni hagas nada raro, Max, pero Alex y yo estamos… saliendo.

Max abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces. Finalmente, huyó de allí.

Sus hermanos se miraron preocupados; Maxie debía de estar choqueado.

Y lo estaba.

Cuando el menor de los hermano Russo bajó a la subestación y sus padres le preguntaron qué le pasaba al verlo tan serio, él contestó que vio a Alex cocinar. Eso fue suficiente; sus padres lo dejaron en paz. Ellos también estaban atónitos. Alex… ¿cocinando?

Sí, era mejor preocuparse.

* * *

_Me atrasé un día, ya lo sé. Y lamento también no haber contestado los reviews, mañana si puedo lo haré. _

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, no saben qué feliz me hace que les guste :)_

_Se descubrió todo XD, ahora no sé si se imaginarán lo que vendrá. Creo que voy a tener que hacer una línea temporal, así no se pierden XD._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

_¿Reviews? ¿Sí? :)_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Max lo sabe**

**Por: **Jeadore

* * *

Los domingos Justin Russo tenía por costumbre levantarse temprano, prepararse té o chocolate caliente y, mientras esperaba a que la taza se enfríe un poco (no vaya a ser que se queme la boca durante el proceso de ingerir), buscaba el periódico. Después se ocupaba únicamente de disfrutar su desayuno leyendo en paz.

Sin embargo, ese domingo no fue como los que acostumbraba.

Su familia al completo se levantó temprano. Incluyendo sus hermanos, quienes normalmente recién después de las diez de la mañana podían decir «_Buen día_». No, hoy Max se bebía todo su chocolate y Alex (sentada en el otro extremo del sillón) utilizaba su brazo como una pared en donde hacía rebotar una pequeña pelota. La cejas de Justin se fruncieron en una clara señal de fastidio. Sus hermanos se reían de él mientras sus padres se preparaban para marcharse a Convención Anual sobre Sándwiches que se estaba realizando en Nueva York ese fin de semana.

Tras un beso y un saludo rápido para cada uno por parte de Theresa y Jerry, los chicos quedaron solos, con Justin a cargo.

Alex se desperezó y se acercó más a su hermano mayor, provocándole una sonrisa a éste. Max terminó la taza de chocolate mientras Justin se daba finalmente por vencido: no intentaría más leer el diario.

—Max, entiendo por qué Alex se ha levantado temprano, pero… ¿tú? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué Alex se ha levantado temprano? —cuestionó a su vez Max, curioso.

Justin se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo evadía, pero aún así le contestó.

—Porque quiere pasar tiempo conmigo.

—No, es mentira. Sólo quería molestarlo mientras leía el diario —repuso Alex, por costumbre.

Justin reiteró su pregunta, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su hermana.

El menor se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y después habló en tono confidente.

—Porque quería hablar sobre… sobre eso que hacen.

— ¿Salir? —preguntó despreocupada y fuertemente Alex, a sabiendas de que la casa estaba vacía.

Max hizo una señal que visiblemente quería decir que bajara el volumen de su voz.

—Sí, de eso —contestó cohibido.

—Vamos Max, estamos solos, podemos hablar tranquilos —aseguró Alex, acomodándose en el sillón, junto a Justin.

Max entrecerró los ojos.

—No sé, yo estoy seguro de que papá tiene un micrófono escondido, y que así nos está espiando… —murmuró por lo bajo.

Sus hermanos lo miraron incrédulos.

—Ni tú te lo crees —le contradijo su hermano.

—Además, dejaron a Justin a cargo, creen más en él que en la CIA —agregó su hermana, con cierto nivel de burla en sus palabras.

Max, a duras penas, les tuvo que dar la razón. Se excusó, aludiendo a que él no estaba acostumbrado al hecho de que estén juntos sus dos _hermanos_.

Los rostros de los otros se apagaron levemente.

—Perdónanos, Max, no es que no quisiéramos decirte —alegó Justin, con el rostro contraído de culpa.

—Ni siquiera se los dijimos a otras personas —afirmó Alex.

El menor de los tres no estuvo seguro de si alegrarse ante esa declaración. No era entonces que no confiaran en él, no era que no lo tenían en cuenta tampoco.

—Entonces, ¿soy el primero en enterarme?

Justin vaciló momentáneamente y luego, con una sonrisa condescendiente, le confesó que eso no era completamente cierto, ya que Julieta lo supo antes que él.

Ante esto, el rostro de Max se descompuso.

Al notarlo, Justin comenzó a explicarle (o intentó) que Julieta se había dado cuenta sola, debido a que la vampiresa es increíblemente perceptiva e inteligente y sabia incluso. Cuando dijo este último adjetivo, Alex no pudo evitar comentar, molesta, que era claro que los años no venían solos. Y Justin, ignorando la mueca de su hermana, agregó (quizá _demasiado_ emocionado para el gusto de Alex) que Julieta había vivido los hechos más importantes del mundo e incluso había conocido a Isaac Newton.

Max preguntó, ignorante, quién era Newton. Su hermano no pudo creer que realmente no lo supiera.

—Por Dios, Max. Newton, el de la energía, ¿o no? —dijo Alex.

Justin quiso hacer como si no la hubiera escuchado. De verdad que quiso.

—Ese fue Einsten —siseó.

Luego, abrió la boca para comenzar a darles una clase de cultura sobre quién era Isaac Newton, pero Alex le cortó aludiendo a que eso no era importante, más que nada en ese momento.

—El hecho es que eres el primero al que sí se lo decimos.

Max lo aceptó orgulloso. De cualquier forma, si hubiera una competencia sobre inteligencia (o sobre casi cualquier cosa), Julieta ganaría. Si se lo ponía a pensar, de las novias que Justin tuvo, Julieta era la que mejor le caía. Después de su hermana, por supuesto (aunque había momento que pensaba lo contrario…).

Dejando de lado aquel tema del primero en saber de aquel lío, Max encaminó la conversación hacia lo que más importante le parecía: el futuro. Que eso provenga justamente de él sorprendió tanto a sus hermanos como a él mismo.

—Ya sabemos que lo nuestro está prohibido, por la ley inclu…

— ¿Lo está? Ah, sí… pero si en la antigüedad se casaban entre los familiares para mantener el poder… aunque yo no hablo justamente de eso.

Justin y Alex se miraron atónitos. Justin murmuró que esa podía ser una perfecta excusa para todo el mundo mágico.

—Espera. ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso? —cuestionó Alex.

Max tardó un segundo en darse cuenta a qué se refería su hermana.

—Oh, es que me quería dormir, por lo que empecé a leer un libro de historia de Justin —Alex asintió, demostrando que lo entendía a la perfección—. ¿Sabían que a las momias le sacaban el cerebro por la nariz? Parece que tenían un aparato con un…

Justin llamó la atención de su hermano y le ordenó que regrese al planeta Tierra, que no se distraiga ni se vaya por las ramas. El menor asintió seriamente y les contó que cuando él dijo «_futuro_» se refería a decirles de su relación a sus padres y a Harper, y sobre la competencia familiar.

Las palabras de Max hicieron mella en sus hermanos mayores. Ellos compartieron una mirada cariñosa e íntima. Quizá subestimaron a Max, el chico se había dado cuenta por sí solo lo que a ellos les había tomado un par de semanas en aceptar. Sí, lo suyo era en serio. Ningún juego o pasatiempo peligroso. Con premura, Alex buscó con su mano la de Justin, quien acarició sus dedos con suavidad.

—Nosotros aún no lo sabemos —confesó Alex en un murmullo.

Decirles a sus padres y a Harper sería tremendamente difícil y complicado, y ellos aún no se sentían preparados. Querían un poco más de tiempo. Lo suyo era algo reciente, poco más de un mes. Ya había sido difícil aceptarlo, necesitaban tiempo como para hacerle frente a prejuicios.

— ¿Y la competencia familiar? ¿Qué harán cuando alguno de los dos gane? —cuestionó Max, actuando inesperadamente como el maduro de los tres.

—Tampoco lo sabemos —reveló Justin, con el rostro levemente contraído—. Pero para eso aún falta tiempo, y sabemos que algo se nos ocurrirá.

Max asintió seguro de ello.

Alex pensó por un segundo las palabras de su hermano menor.

—Max, espera. ¿Dijiste «_cuando alguno de los dos gane_»? —Max asintió, desconcertado sobre a qué quería llegar su hermana—. ¿Y tú? No te incluiste, ¿por qué?

— ¿No es obvio? Justin es un sabelotodo y tú siempre sabes o te la ingenias para que todo esté a tu favor. A ustedes dos siempre les sale todo bien. A mí casi ni me tienen en cuenta.

Alex suspiró. No sólo ellos solían subestimarle, sino que hasta Max se subestimaba a sí mismo. Justin le aseguró que eso no era así. Max asintió dándoles la razón, mas no convenció a sus hermanos. Estos estaban seguros de que lo había hecho para zanjar el tema.

— ¿Podrás guardar nuestro secreto? Por un tiempo…

Ante el pedido de Justin, Max no pudo hacer más que sonreírles y afirmar con la cabeza, transmitiéndoles seguridad a sus hermanos. Estos sonrieron contentos.

— ¿Y lo nuestro te molesta? —preguntó Justin.

Y la respuesta la sacó de su incertidumbre.

— ¿Bromeas? Ahora, cuando sea su aniversario, sólo tendré que comprarles un regalo, en vez de dos —contestó risueño, bromeando con la tacañería heredada por parte de su padre.

Los otros dos se rieron. Alex le revolvió el cabello a su hermano pequeño como solía hacer para molestarlo y luego lo abrazó. Justin se unió al abrazo fraternal con la enorme sonrisa orgullosa que lo caracterizaba y que se formaba cuando estaba con sus hermanos.

* * *

_Perdón por la tardanza, es que Fanfiction no me anduvo por unos días ¬¬. _

_Max me encanta porque es fuera de lo común, lo que para otros es raro o feo o lo que sea, él se lo toma con soda y disfruta. Es mente abierta, él sólo acepta y no suele quejarse más que por niñerías (empezando porque es un niño). _

_Ojalá les haya gustado, y no vayan por allí tirándome hermosas blasfemias XD. _

_Besos y ¿reviews?_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Max lo sabe**

**Por:** Jeadore

* * *

Max agitó la varita y emocionado vio caer miles de serpientes y arañas de hule sobre la sala, principalmente sobre el sillón. Sobre el sillón naranja, el más cómodo de la sala. Sobre el sillón naranja, el más cómodo de la sala, y el favorito de sus hermanos. Sí, exactamente, Max vertió una infinita cantidad de animales falsos sobre sus hermanos cuando estos se hallaban encerrados en un mundo aparte donde los mimos, las caricias y los besos se adueñaban del tiempo.

Luego, con otro movimiento de su varita, Max produjo un ruido estridente, como las bocinas de diez autos juntos en Park Avenue. Y eso sí que hizo que sus hermanos se separasen, quizás de una manera un poco brusca. Tanto Justin como Alex dieron, inicialmente, un pequeño chillido ante las temibles alimañas hasta que notaron que eran de plástico. Entonces la risa de Max brotó desde las escaleras. Inmediatamente las quejas surgieron, acompañadas por amenazas con varita en alto por parte de Alex.

No pudieron desquitarse. En el momento en que la muñeca de Alex iba a realizar un leve giro, el picaporte emitió un sonido breve y la puerta principal chirrió tenuemente, dando paso a Theresa y Jerry, con muecas cansadas en sus rostros. Alex miró a Max. Éste tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Ella sonrió, a pesar de que no quería aparentar estar agradecida. La pequeña travesura en verdad había sido una advertencia sobre la cercanía de sus padres.

Al ver el desastre presente en el lugar y las dos varitas en alto, Theresa casi pone un grito en el aire. Con admirable autocontrol, ella le preguntó a su hija qué había pasado en la mitad de su casa. Con su hesitación característica al momento de excusarse, Alex contestó que su hermano y ella estaban haciendo una competencia de magia.

—Una competencia ¿de qué? ¡¿De cómo inundar mí casa con bichos de plástico?! —se exaltó—. Jerry, di algo —le pidió a su marido.

—Sí, bien —aceptó éste, con el semblante serio—, chicos… ¿quién ganó? —curioseó.

Theresa negó con la cabeza incrédula. A veces creía que su hijo mayor era más maduro que su marido; luego se arrepentía y creía que convivía con cuatro chicos, en vez de tres.

—No era eso a lo que me refería —suspiró—. Alex, se suponía que te dejábamos tomarte días libres para que estudies para los exámenes finales con Justin, no para que pierdas el tiempo jugando con Max. Ni para que tampoco le hagas perder el tiempo a tu hermano, ahora que ya está en la universidad —le sermoneó.

Alex rodó los ojos. Desde que, una año atrás, Justin había elegido Columbia y su carta de aceptación había llegado junto con una beca, lo único que oía eran halagos para su hermano, felicitaciones y « ¿_Por qué no estudias como tu hermano? _». Amaba a Justin, pero aún así le molestaba que los comparen. Afortunadamente, ellos usaban el Hipopo para verse.

Justin la socorrió aludiendo a que sí habían estudiado, sólo que ahora habían decidido tomar un pequeño tiempo libre. Dijo que él le había estado explicando a ella las virtudes de la existencia de la saliva. Max frunció su boca en desagrado y asco. Por suerte, pasó inadvertida para sus padres, quienes inmediatamente le hubieran preguntado por qué la tenía.

— ¿Y por qué los dejaste competir? —preguntó su padre.

Justin se encogió de hombros.

—Me pareció divertido.

—Que bueno —le contestó su madre—. Espero que también les divierta limpiar todo esto, _manualmente_ —advirtió Theresa—, mientras su padre me lleva al cine. ¿Verdad, querido?

Su marido no tuvo otra que aceptar.

Apenas sus padres se marcharon, Max anunció que él no pensaba limpiar y corrió hacia su habitación dejando a sus hermanos limpiando entre refunfuños. Se encerró allí y con su varita comenzó a decir hechizos, cualquiera que se le viniera a la mente. No sabía si practicaba o jugaba, tal vez más lo segundo que lo primero; pero sí tenía claro algo: dejaría a sus hermanos solos. Últimamente era habitual que él se aparte, más que de costumbre. No lo quería aceptar, pero lo hacía para darles privacidad, para no ser testigo de un espectáculo que sinceramente aún no encontraba tan atrayente y para que algo se le escapara de la boca y arruine todo.

Max ha crecido, no se equivoquen, aunque quiere sentirse también como un niño. Prefiere no pensar que está entrando en una etapa problemática como lo es la adolescencia, en la que uno puede cambiar completamente, y de la que sospecha que influyó en la relación de sus hermanos. Prefiere seguir siendo casi un niño, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones, sin obligaciones; quizás es una forma de actuar rara para alguien de casi dieciséis años, según los demás. Hay momentos en los que también quiere crecer, que lo consideren una persona mayor, tal y como lo hacen con Justin y Alex, que no pongan en duda sus palabras. Después se contradice y busca hacer alguna travesura o algo que lo divierta. Él, directamente, prefiere divertirse; todo lo demás es demasiado complicado.

Aún así, a veces casi inconscientemente, ayuda a sus hermanos con su relación incestuosa. Los quiere demasiado como para verlos tristes. Si su madre lo supiera, ella no dudaría en decir que su bebé está creciendo de tan buena manera. Un escalofrío atravesó su espina dorsal. No, mejor que nadie se enterara.

Decidido a leer alguna historieta, se acomodó en su cama y agarró la primera que vio. La abrió y, antes de leer, bebió un trago de refresco de naranja. La primera viñeta mostraba un páramo desolado, una ciudad muerta contrastando con el armonioso atardecer. La segunda ya… La segunda ya no la vio. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y por ella emergió la figura de Justin, un poco desaliñada.

—Oye, Max, tú… —Justin miró alrededor con la ceja levantada—. ¿De qué color es el piso?

—No sé —declaró, encogiéndose de hombros. Justin se rió.

—Bueno, a lo que venía. Vamos a ver una película, ¿vienes? —le invitó animadamente.

— ¿Una película? ¿Con Alex y contigo? —elevó una ceja— No, creo que mejor paso.

—Y con Harper —añadió Justin.

Max lo pensó dos veces.

—Si llega a ser una de esas de amor, juro que vómito —aceptó, saltando de su cama.

Justin se encogió de hombros. La película la había traído Harper, él no tenía ni idea de qué había elegido.

Resultó ser que la película sí era de amor. Sin embargo también tenía mucha acción y humor. Max la disfrutó. En momentos (sobretodo en esos melosos) miraba de reojo a Harper, sentada al lado de Alex.

Esa chica sí que era rara. Ella sabía todo sobre ellos, y siempre estaba ahí, levantando el ánimo con su ridículo e interesante humor. Harper conocía el secreto de sus hermanos incluso antes que sus padres. Alex se había sentido más confiada, más preparada para decírselo a ella.

Max lo recordaba, él lo había presenciado.

Había sido en su casa, en esa misma sala. Al tono de voz preocupado de Alex, Harper había acudido urgentemente. Cuando llegó, vio a Alex y Justin tomados de la mano. Alex intentó tomarlo con calma y explicárselo pausadamente, pero su propia impaciencia y carácter le hizo apurar las cosas e ir al grano casi directamente. Habían estado los dos preocupados, la aceptación de Harper era algo importante para ellos, más que nada para Alex. Después de todo, ella estaba saliendo con la persona de la que gustaba su mejor amiga, quien, encima, era su propio hermano.

Max había visto que ante tal declaración, Harper se había quedado dura, completamente estática. Luego, por más de tres días no se la había visto. Harper era especial. Creía en que lo imposible era posible, incluso había creído que ellos realmente eran magos y no gente insana. Ella era una fiel creyente del amor y de que el amor rompe barreras. Pero también era una persona criada en Nueva York, en uno de los epicentros de la sociedad, donde las reglas de ésta decían clara y tácitamente que la relación incestuosa no está permitida.

Se lo habían dicho un sábado, y el lunes ni siquiera fue a la escuela.

Finalmente, Harper lo aceptó. Ella creía en el amor, y nada la separaba de sus creencias. Además, sabía que lo suyo con Justin no funcionaría, él nunca estuvo interesado. Ella sólo deseaba su felicidad.

De ese día, ya habían pasado nueve meses. El conocimiento sobre ese secreto de Max databa de algo de un año y una semana atrás. La relación de sus hermanos había empezado un mes antes de su descubrimiento. Era larga. La más larga relación que Max recordaba haber visto. Bueno, también estaban sus padres… Era la relación más duradera que había visto entre adolescentes.

Al término de la película Justin se acercó a la cocina para preparar algo rápido para comer y Alex abrió el refrigerador para buscar las bebidas. Max gritó que quería la suya de naranja y su hermana, en respuesta, le sacó la lengua.

Harper lo entretuvo un rato preguntándole qué eran esas bolsas de consorcio que descansaban al lado de la puerta. Él le contestó que eran centenares de bichos de hule, que durante él había multiplicado y que habían tenido que limpiar. Ante esto, Alex gritó un «_ ¡Aramos dijo el mosquito! _» en referencia a su nula participación en la aseo. Entonces Harper confusa cuestionó si no habrían podido hacerlo con magia y Justin le explicó que la magia no servía contra el plástico. Comprendiendo, Harper asintió.

Luego Alex se desvió con Justin hacia una conversación privada, y Max se quedó charlando con la amiga de su hermana. Harper pensaba esa noche salir a algún lado, necesitaba inspiración para el ensayo que estaba preparando para conseguir un beca para Princeton. Sino la conseguía, al menos estudiaría en la NYU, que por suerte estaba cerca de su casa. Max, comentó que él había quedado con un amigo en ir a los bolos. Harper se emocionó y dijo que le encantaría ir ella también, quizás hasta podían ir Justin y Alex. La cara de Max se descompuso.

Alex y Justin llevaron la comida y la bebida, y cambiaron el tema de la conversación. Justin estaba dedicado a destrozar la película, ya que encontraba la trama un poco pobre y con hechos casi imposibles. Max rogó que por favor se callara, secundado por su hermana.

La charla se prolongó por un rato más, hasta que Max anunció apurado que tenía que ir al baño. Se distrajo unos momentos pensando si realmente era una mala idea que todos vayan con él a los bolos. A su regreso, ya más relajado, se dio cuenta de que Harper no estaba. Cuando preguntó por qué, sus hermanos lo miraron serios.

Alex abrazaba a Justin de la cintura mientras éste titubeaba por unos segundos.

—Max, esta noche... esta noche les diremos a mamá y a papá.

Max asintió, tirando mentalmente todos sus planes de esa noche y de los siguientes días al basurero.

* * *

_¡Ya he descubierto el problema! Es mi internet, no Fanfiction, jojo._

_Lamento la tardanza, y espero que les guste el camino que toma la historia. En parte también se debe a que estoy con otro proyecto, Despertando en Las Vegas/ Despertando en La Ciudad del Pecado (aún no me decido... ¿cuál les gusta más?), que verá la luz este viernes si puedo._

_Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Besos! _

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Max lo sabe**

**Por:** Jeadore

* * *

Era casi increíble que haya pasado un día.

¿De qué?, se preguntarán.

¿De cuando Justin y Alex les contaron su pequeño secreto a sus padres? Naah, de eso hace tres años.

Bueno, esa no es la parte favorita de la historia para Max, pero como es importante se las contaré, tal y cómo él la vivió.

Realmente no podemos decir que esa noche fue una tragedia, pero a Max le hizo recordar a esas novelas que su madre a veces veía y en dónde el drama era maximizado. Sólo que esto era real.

Después de dar miles de vueltas, y pedirles que no se enojen, que los comprendan y de intentar prepararlos mentalmente (como decía Justin); se los dijeron. Las reacciones de sus padres lo sorprendieron. No supo cuál vino primero, si la sorpresa, la mueca de desagrado automática o la de reprobación. Lo que sí supo fue que cada una de ellas les dolió a sus hermanos profundamente. Y a él también, aunque aún no sabía bien por qué.

Max ha visto varias veces a su madre enojada. Dios, si ella podía hacer parecer a un volcán en erupción como una pequeñez al lado de su furia; pero lo sorprendió que no haya explotado. Allí, sentados en los sillones, con las manos de Justin y Alex enlazadas, Theresa se quedó callada, negando con la cabeza lentamente, atónita. Sus ojos acuosos temblaban y se retorcía las manos incesantemente. Finalmente, agachó su cabeza, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.

Jerry, en cambio, murmuraba palabras ininteligibles mientras su cuerpo se sacudía levemente. Luego explotó. Su furia se leía en su rostro enardecido, sus ojos relampagueaban con la fuerza de la persona terriblemente poderosa que fue en otrora y sus cejas se fruncían creando una arruga desconocida para Max en su frente. Su voz se alzó, sus palabras laceraban. Con autoritarismo e ira culpó a sus hijos de mancillar a toda la familia. Echó a su primogénito de la casa y castigó a Alex de por vida.

Estarían separados definitivamente. Ni una palabra, ni una mirada.

Esa noche no cenaron. Alex se encerró en su habitación y Justin se fue con la tristeza desbordándose por sus ojos. Max, por primera vez en su vida, se quedó con la boca seca. No es que no haya querido intervenir, simplemente no pudo. Y más de una vez se regañó a sí mismo por ello.

Theresa le sugirió a Justin, por su seguridad, que sería mejor que se marche de la ciudad por un tiempo. Así lo hizo él. Tomó sus cosas y pidió una transferencia en la universidad, adónde sea. Debido a sus aptitudes y notas inmejorables, Standford lo aceptó a pesar de ser fin de semestre, otorgándole también la beca estudiantil. El día anterior a su partida, Max almorzó con él y le transmitió un mensaje de Alex. Lo intentó animar y, finalmente, lo despidió. A la medianoche Justin partió hacia California.

Max intentó animarse a sí mismo. Las cosas mejorarían. Las cosas siempre mejoran, ¿o no? Pero llegó el momento en que tuvo que admitir que la seriedad de los días lo estaba deprimiendo. A su padre le costó un tiempo volver a ser el compañero chistoso, y su madre se sometía a un entusiasmo falso.

Alex intentó escapar una vez. Tras ver que su padre había escondido la alfombra voladora (además de que le tomaría semanas llegar a California en ella), se duplicó a sí misma y se marchó con rumbo definido hacia los brazos de su hermano. No tardaron mucho en descubrirla, la nueva Alex era un poco sumisa. Apenas cruzó el estado, la hicieron volver con ayuda de la policía, alegando a que era menor.

Max era quien más estaba en contacto con Justin. También era una especie de intercomunicador entre sus hermanos. Por medio de él, Alex se enteró que su hermano había comenzado a trabajar mientras estudiaba para sustentarse y que había hecho amistad con personas de las más importantes familias de la universidad. Justin supo que ella jamás ingresó a ninguna universidad, ni siquiera se había presentado, pero hacía cursos en la escuela de arte.

Para Navidad Justin llamó a su casa. Habló con su madre, recibiendo de ella los miles consejos a los que una madre somete a sus hijos, y a ella diciéndole con lágrimas contenidas que lo extrañaba. Jerry también le habló, quizás algo más frío que de costumbre pero Max, que estaba a su lado, pudo ver la sonrisa mínima en el rostro de su padre al escuchar la voz de su hijo. Max le dijo que algo de suerte tenía, después de todo, Justin no se moría de frío. Finalmente, Jerry se ablandó lo suficiente como para dejar que Alex lo saludara y le recordara a su hermano que lo quería. Esa fue la primera vez que hablaron, y la primera llamada oficial de Justin. Luego, él sólo llamaba oficialmente para los cumpleaños.

En algunos momentos Max se molestaba por ser el portavoz, más que nada cuando lo que tenía que repetir eran las palabras de amor. Sabía que Harper era otra que retransmitía los mensajes, pero no tanto como él, ya que ella estaba en la NYU. Harto, le exclamó a su hermana el por qué no usaba la llave-portal. Alex primero se sorprendió, pero luego se lo agradeció. Al principio mandaba notas hacia el cuarto de Justin en Standford, hasta que se animó a atravesarlo ella misma; así comenzaron sus breves encuentros.

Cuando Justin volvió, al primero que vio fue a Max. Éste volvía del cine mientras su hermano mayor se bajaba del taxi con el equipaje en la mano. La sonrisa de ambos se agrandó al reconocerse. Habían cambiado, Max estaba más alto y con el pelo más largo, ondulado y desordenado; Justin tenía un estilo algo diferente y lucía un leve bronceado.

Cuando Max le cuestionó su llegada, algo confundido, Justin se rió como si fuera una obviedad y le preguntó si no se olvidaba que la semana que viene era el cumpleaños del pequeño Maxie. Max quiso pegarle; a veces odiaba ese sobrenombre, sobre todo cuando deseaba que lo traten como al adulto que era. Aunque no lo dijo, él sabía cuáles eran sus otras intenciones. Una tenía que ver con su hermana, y otra con la ya no esperada competencia familiar.

Entraron juntos a la Subestación y, al verlos, todo se detuvo. Theresa le gritó a su marido y ambos padres abrazaron a su primogénito con fuerza. Jerry no pudo evitarlo, tal vez lo había decepcionado, pero aún así era su hijo. Y lo quería. Ese día cerraron temprano. Subieron y Theresa dijo que prepararía la comida favorita de su hijo. Cuando Alex llegó de la escuela de artes y vio a Max en la puerta, le preguntó qué pasaba y recibió como respuesta que era una sorpresa. Ella rogó que no sea nuevamente una de sus travesuras; aún no se olvidaba de la última… toda su ropa terminó en la basura, (al menos había podido usar sin límites la tarjeta de su papá). Al ver a Justin sentado en el sillón naranja soltó su bolso y corrió a abrazarle. Él la correspondió, algo incómodo por la mueca en el rostro de su padre.

Max lo entendió, hasta él se sentía incómodo. Agh, crecer no siempre es lindo.

En su familia el cambio también se notaba. Theresa se había cortado el cabello y Jerry había perdido mucho peso y lucía ojeras. A Alex le había crecido el cabello y se le habían definido las curvas. Ahora Max podía admirarlos con seguridad viendo la última foto completamente familiar, la de sus vacaciones en el Caribe de todos con los mismos atuendos.

Jerry se veía contrariado, comenzó a sudar mientras intentaba hablar, pero las palabras se les trababan y terminaba en la nada. Con algo de dificultad y apoyo por parte de su mujer, lo dijo.

—Justin. Creo que… creo que lo acepto.

Todos los miraron sorprendidos, incluso su mujer.

—He estado pensando y prefiero que seas tú a cualquier otro desalmado quien… además, lo que vale es el amor, ¿no? —preguntó mirando a su esposa y sonriéndole tímidamente, siendo correspondido en el acto.

Ambos hermanos mayores chillaron y abrazaron a su padre. Estaban sumamente felices, eso hasta un ciego lo veía. Theresa se unió al abrazo y, aunque trató de resistirse, Max fue incluido en esa muestra de cariño familiar.

Fue el día más feliz de los últimos años.

Ah, sí, casi me olvidaba. Jerry preguntó ingenuamente si su primogénito había tocado de más a su princesa. Inmediatamente se arrepintió. Justin se lo negó, aunque Max no le creyó. Es que Justin es pésimo para mentir.

Los días pasaron y esto nos trae al día de hoy. Como dije al principio, era increíble que haya pasado un día. ¿De qué?, volverán a preguntarse. No, no fue del cumpleaños número diecinueve de Max sino de, como deben imaginar, la competencia familiar.

Ocurrió a fines de año, dos semanas después del cumpleaños de Max (quien hizo una gran fiesta, a su gusto). Justin había tenido que pedir permiso para ausentarse en la universidad por urgencia familiar, prometiendo que volvería para los finales o si no tendría que repetir el último semestre y podría perder su beca.

Cinco minutos antes de la competencia definitiva, los tres hermanos se reunieron y los dos mayores confesaron aún no tener ni idea de qué hacer. Se desearon suerte mutuamente y se separaron. La competencia fue precedida por un discurso de las reglas de su padre como representante familiar y de un representante del mundo mágico.

Fue dura, pero, contra todo pronóstico, ganó Max.

Ni él mismo pudo creerlo.

Sintió el poder invadirlo, desde la punta de los pies hasta en sus cabellos. Era un calor gratificante, completamente agradable. Era poder absoluto. Mientras aún estaba atónito y contento, su padre le recomendó que sea responsable, a pesar de que sabía que su hijo menor no lo escuchaba.

Tras unos minutos y las felicitaciones de sus hermanos, cuyos rostros se veían algo apenados, Max los acusó de tramposos. Él no podía haber ganado, siempre creyó que frente al sabelotodo Justin y a la astuta Alex él sería el perdedor. Vamos, hasta su familia lo creyó casi inútil durante años. Sin embargo, sus hermanos lo negaron. Ellos no habían hecho nada más que intentar ganar, como sus espíritus competitivos les demandaban. Como no salía de su estupor, Jerry le explicó. Durante todos esos años él había practicado más que sus hermanos (incluso con sus travesuras) quienes empeñados en el triunfo de su relación habían relevado a la magia a un segundo plano.

Era cierto. Sino, ¿quién había incendiado el armario de su hermana, había inundado la Subestación con la excusa de que la limpiaba o había creado un pequeño terremoto que destrozó el gimnasio y le evitó dos meses de Educación Física? Max sonrió orgulloso. Lo que toda su vida había soñado se había hecho realidad. Había ganado. Era un mago completo. El mago de la familia.

Al volver a su casa, gritar la noticia y ser abrazado por su madre, declaró que ahora sí que su año sabático sería eterno y que jamás iría a la universidad. Y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, heredaría la Subestación. Sus padres se rieron. Sí, proviniendo de Max, era posible.

Para los otros dos llegó algo duro de elegir. El futuro. Justin aseguró que se graduaría pronto. Y Alex se las arregló para manipularlo y que consienta hacer resurgir a Clavel Hechizado. Ella juró que serían famosos y ricos, como lo había hecho años atrás. Además, estarían juntos y sin limitaciones, como siempre habían querido.

Y esto nos trae al día de hoy. Ha pasado un día, Justin debe volver. Están todos durmiendo, ningún ruido en el lugar. Si Justin no quiere perder el vuelo, debe despertar.

Max ríe pícaramente sintiendo el calor en su mano. Él sabe como despertarlos.

Al lado de lo que tiene pensado, el sonido de una bomba será como el ruido de las alas de una mosca.

* * *

_¿Bien? ¿Qué tal? Seguro se esperaban algo diferente, pero mi mente dio para esto, y si no lo hacía -como estaba empecinada- me hubiese sentido... ¿rara? Bueno, les digo que aún falta un capítulo, una suerte de epílogo. _

_Espero que les haya gustado y que cuando hayan leído el principio, por favor, que no lo hayan hecho escuchando música algo triste. Mientras lo escribía lo hice escuchando a Dear Mr. President de P!nk y les puedo jurar que casi lloro al imaginarme la situación. (Aunque lamentablemente no soy muy buena como para expresar lo que yo imaginé)._

_Si puedo ya subo de paso Despertando en Las Vegas, mi nueva historia. _

_¡Besos! Y... ¿reviews?_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Max lo sabe**

**Por:** Jeadore

* * *

Wikipedia no es el sitio Web que Max suele visitar. Utilizaba la conocida enciclopedia virtual únicamente durante los días en que estuvo en la escuela, y solamente cuando Justin estaba ausente. Con ella simplificaba su tarea; buscaba, copiaba y pegaba, luego imprimía. Pero los días escolares finalizaron, por ende también finalizaron sus visitas a la citada página.

Bueno, exceptuando hoy.

Estaba aburrido y, extrañamente, sin ánimos de hacer algo que suponga un esfuerzo, ya sea físico como mental como mágico. Por ello buscó su nueva computadora portátil (la anterior sufrió un pequeño percance que incluía al oso Kodak del zoológico de Berlín… una larga historia) y abrió el conocido motor virtual de búsquedas de páginas en Internet, entonces escribió su propio nombre en la casilla correspondiente.

Max Russo.

En menos de un segundo se presentaron varios enlaces pero ninguno versaba sobre él. Arriba de todos ellos estaban escritas unas palabras: «_Quizás quiso decir: Justin Russo_». Suspiró. Bueno, había páginas con su nombre, aunque no necesariamente referidas a él.

Aún así, cambió de parecer y escribió _Enlace Mágico. _El primer link que se vio fue el de Wikipedia. Hizo un clic en él y la página se abrió con su habitual fondo gris y blanco. En letras grandes estaba el título y, debajo, se leía el artículo.

_**Enlace Mágico **__es un grupo de pop-rock de Nueva York, Estados Unidos, formado por Selina Gómez (voz y ocasionalmente batería) y Justin Russo (guitarra y coros). _

_Se formaron originalmente bajo el nombre de Clavel Hechizado durante la adolescencia de los integrantes y lo cambiaron en 2015 tras establecerse en California y firmar con Bedroom Records. Su primer disco homónimo se editó a principios de verano y alcanzó gran éxito en ventas. Sus primeros dos singles se posicionaron en los Top 10 de Billboard Hot 200…_

Max continuó leyendo, saltándose lo que no consideraba importante. Sobre sus hermanos sólo decía que se conocen desde chicos, que ambos nacieron y crecieron en Nueva York, que Justin es graduado de Standford, y también mencionaban que ella utiliza un sobrenombre, sin querer dar a conocer el verdadero. En ningún lado se mencionaba el hecho de que eran hermanos, o de que estaban juntos.

Max se imaginó que gracias a Justin debía ser tanta la discreción.

Sonrió algo nostálgico. Miró la hora. Eran las nueve de la noche. Si más no recordaba, cuando su hermano llamó dijo que serían parte de un concierto a beneficencia en el Muelle de Santa Mónica, a las diecinueve horas. Su sonrisa se agrandó. Saltó del sillón y corrió hacia su mamá. Le preguntó cuántas horas había de diferencia con Los Ángeles y ella le confirmó que eran tres menos. Sin esperar más, pensó unos segundos y después dijo un conjuro de transportación, que lo llevó directo al Muelle de Santa Mónica. Y dejó a su mamá atónita.

En Los Ángeles un glorioso atardecer se fundía con el mar en el horizonte, y se escuchaba el rock proveniente del estadio armado especialmente para esa celebración. Oportunamente él había aparecido sentado sobre los caños que sostenían las luces. El lugar era como un palco especial. Desde allí podía ver todo, el público enardecido, la banda que tocaba en ese momento, los ingenieros de sonido y de iluminación, las otras bandas con sus representantes y productores, el mar y la playa.

Tras despedirse, la banda salió y Selina Gómez apareció ante el público haciendo un solo de batería al que se le unió Justin con su guitarra y suaves coros. Entonces Alex armonizó con su voz y empezó a cantar.

Hace mucho que Max no los veía cantar en vivo. Él tenía el CD (¿qué clase de hermano sería si no lo tuviera? Además, ellos se lo regalaron), lo había escuchado y podía decir sinceramente que era genial. También podía decir que a Justin se le cumplió su deseo a medias: la tapa del álbum los mostraba a ambos espalda contra espalda, sentados en la playa y sonriendo al frente, mientras el nombre de la banda estaba escrito en la arena. Pero en vivo, realmente eran grandiosos.

Al terminar la primera canción se presentaron a sí mismos y agradecieron a todos por estar en ese concierto a beneficio. Max se sintió mal por colarse en un concierto a _beneficio_, pero enseguida se le pasó, ya que Alex dejó que otro baterista tocara y ella se acercó hacia el público para continuar con su próxima canción. Entretenían al público con su música, los hacían saltar y moverse con el vibrante sonido. Él también, allá arriba, se divertía a lo grande.

En momentos Alex y Justin se acercaban. Max sabía que eso sucedía en la mayoría de los conciertos de montones de bandas; pero entre ellos parecía que se acercaban un poco demasiado. O tal vez le parecía a él, que conocía su relación.

En la cuarta y última canción programada Max decidió que el final debía ser espectacular. Por ello, con un movimiento de su mano, millones de papelitos cayeron mientras decenas de bengalas se encendieron. Max se rió ante los rostros de desconcierto de sus hermanos y de los demás espectadores. Era su pequeño regalo.

Alex y Justin se despidieron del público y corrieron emocionados hacia tras el telón. Entonces Max decidió que debía enterarse de su visita. Con otro conjuro apareció tras sus hermanos y los asustó.

— ¡Que maravilloso final! —los sorprendió. Al ver que tenía su atención, les rodeó los hombros con sus brazos—. ¿Quién fue el que lo hizo?

Alex sonrió ladinamente.

—Suponemos que fue un gran mago.

—Suponen bien —aceptó Max y recibió divertido pequeños golpes por parte de su hermana.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó contento Justin.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡Vine a verlos! —contestó obviamente.

Ambos hermanos lo invitaron a quedarse, ya que luego habría una fiesta en una playa privada, aunque le advirtieron que primero tendría que esperarlos mientras ellos daban una entrevista a una revista juvenil. Max aceptó, le parecía que sería divertido ver también cómo se desenvuelven sus hermanos frente a periodistas y fanáticos. Fueron hacia unos sillones donde una entrevistadora ya los esperaba emocionada junto a un fotógrafo que sacó fotos durante el encuentro.

Ellos presentaron a Max como el hermano de Justin, y la entrevistadora lo saludó encantada. Después de una breve introducción y halagos sobre su actuación, comenzaron las preguntas. Ante algunas, Max tenía ganas de reírse.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? —preguntó la mujer.

—Oh, nosotros somos casi como hermanos —contestó rápidamente Alex.

Max se rió internamente. Entre esas palabras había una gran verdad.

—Sus primeros sencillos, _"Make it happen"_ y "_Yelling out our little secret", _fueron éxitos inmediatos. Ahora podemos escuchar en las radios _"When you're not here"_, es más, todo el país lloró al escucharla. Nos gustaría saber en qué se basó la letra, sí será esta canción su próximo video y sí nos pueden contar algo sobre él.

—Bueno, sí, sí será nuestro próximo video —admitió Alex—, pero no podemos adelantar nada, excepto que será muy lindo, ¿no? —le preguntó a Justin.

—Bastante —afirmó Justin—. Incluso ya hemos grabado algunas escenas.

— ¿Y en qué se basaron al crear tan linda canción? —insistió la mujer.

Max vio las muecas de sus hermanos. No era una historia agradable de contar, y menos a los medios.

—En experiencias propias —contestó Alex cortante, con tono duro a pesar de mantener su sonrisa.

La entrevistadora decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación al notarlo.

—Hay quienes dicen que ustedes tuvieron un éxito inmediato, como por arte de magia…

—Eso no fue así —se apuró a contestar Justin.

Max, interiormente, se carcajeaba ante el rostro descompuesto de su hermano. No entendía por qué se asustaba, si él realmente no tenía nada que ver. Cuando ellos decidieron volver a iniciar la banda, él se ofreció a ayudarlos, pero Justin se negó (también su padre, pero eso no le importaba). Ellos querían lograrlo como una banda normal. Tocaron en clubes y en dónde pudieran. No obstante, Max los desobedeció un poquito cuando se enteró que ellos habían firmado con una pequeña compañía discográfica. Les hizo publicidad a sus hermanos e hizo que su primer tema apareciera en las más grandes radios y los pusieron continuamente en la Subestación.

—Claro que no —dijo la mujer, algo confusa por su reacción—, sino porque son asombrosos —los halagó y Justin se relajó—. Lo que nos gustaría saber es cómo comenzaron. ¿Cuál fue el origen de Enlace Mágico?

—Oh, bueno, empezamos en la secundaria como Clavel Hechizado, sólo para hacer realidad parte de nuestro sueño —contestó Alex. Miró fugazmente la mueca de Justin y se rectificó—. Okay, mi sueño. Justin quería hacer algo… no recuerdo qué, pero finalmente se unió conmigo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó interesada la entrevistadora, a la expectativa de una historia amor.

—Me chantajeó —confesó Justin. Max vislumbró su mueca de disgusto y la sonrisa orgullosa de Alex ante el recuerdo.

—Cada tanto practicábamos algo, pero la dejamos en _stand by _por un tiempo mientras cada uno realizaba sus proyectos personales. Luego Justin vino a California a estudiar y decidimos volver antes de que se graduara. Luego de su graduación comenzamos en serio a tocar en bares y en donde pudiéramos por unos meses hasta que nos descubrieron.

—Yo creo que tuvimos también bastante suerte de que nos encontraran a nosotros y tan rápido. Siendo que hay montones de bandas muy buenas que aún no se descubren —comentó Justin mirándolo a Max, quien negó inmediatamente la cabeza en defensa. Él no tenía nada que ver.

—Y si no hubiesen tenido suerte, como ustedes dicen, ¿qué se ven haciendo?

—Ejercería mi profesión —contestó Justin simplemente.

—Yo creo que… sería actriz —respondió Alex, algo vacilante.

Max no se pudo contener. Unas pequeñas carcajadas se le escaparon e intentó ocultarlas rápidamente, más que nada al ver la mirada asesina de su hermana. Alex, ¿actriz? Vamos, él recordaba su pésimo desempeño como Campanita en la obra escolar.

—Perdón por la interrupción —dijo Max, y por lo bajo le susurró a su hermana—. Tú odias la actuación.

—La gente cambia —siseó ésta.

La entrevistadora hizo caso omiso a la interrupción y anotó algo en su libreta, a pesar de estar utilizando una grabadora durante la entrevista.

—Ustedes deben saber que se dicen muchas cosas sobre ustedes, ¿no? —la mujer se extrañó ante la negación de los integrantes de Enlace Mágico—. Bueno, hay muchos rumores. Algunos dicen que ustedes son hermanos, otros que andan juntos, otros dicen, por ejemplo, que la hermosa Selina Gómez salió o sale con el guitarrista de la banda alemana…

—Eso es mentira —cortó Alex—. Nos llevamos bien, eso es todo. Y gracias por lo de hermosa —comentó alegremente.

—De nada, pero sólo digo un hecho. ¿Y entre ustedes dos…?

Alex y Justin sonrieron misteriosos y condescendientes mientras veían como la próxima banda se acercaba a ellos, listos para su propia entrevista.

—Parece que tenemos que irnos —anunció Justin amablemente mientras se levantaban—. Fue un placer, pero se nos terminó el tiempo.

—Sólo quisiera unos segundos más. Una pregunta más, sí es posible.

Justin aceptó y Alex lo secundó a regañadientes.

—Max, ¿no? —cuestionó la mujer, mirándolo a él inesperadamente. Max no puedo hacer más que asentir—. ¿Qué se siente tener un hermano tan famoso?

Max sonrió. En verdad eran dos.

—Mientras ellos estén felices, genial. Hasta conseguí conocer a Hannah.

La entrevistadora sonrió y se despidió, al igual que el fotógrafo. Los tres se alejaron hacia un rincón más vacío a esperar que la última banda finalice su función, así todos salían a despedirse. Alex se alegró por finalizar la entrevista. La sacaba de sus casillas que en todo momento estén intentando conocer sobre sus vidas privadas, corriendo rumores sobre ellos. Tal vez algunos eran ciertos, pero igual molestaban. _Es el precio de la fama_, se mofaba Max, y se ganaba una mirada asesina, pero tenía razón.

Tras dar por terminado el concierto y firmar algunos autógrafos, marcharon hacia la playa donde los esperaba más música, bebida, comida y montones de gente. Todo el equipo de Enlace Mágico ingresaron junto con Max. Éste último disfrutó de estar allí y se sacó fotos con cualquier estrella que encontrara. Cada tanto miraba a sus hermanos que bailaban o hablaban, siempre los dos juntos. Al parecer, la relación entre ambos continuaba, más fuerte que antes si era posible.

Max notó que su hermana estaba feliz. Alex lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó aparte. Entonces lo abrazó con fuerzas. También lo hizo Justin. Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo único, familiar, de ellos solamente. Cariñoso, agradable. Un abrazo casi sin igual, comparable únicamente a aquel que compartieron en esas vacaciones en el Caribe o a aquel en el que toda la familia participó, varios meses atrás.

Palabras que casi se perdieron en el estruendo fueron susurradas en el oído de Max. Palabras de agradecimiento. Agradecimiento por estar ahí, por comprenderlos, por ser su hermano, por no juzgarlos eternamente, por apoyarlos y ayudarlos, por ser Max.

Alex anunció que quizás estaba algo ebria.

Pero no importó, porque se entendía. Tal vez él siempre sería el hermano más chico, pero también era a su manera importante. Había crecido y, gracias a Dios, podía decir que lo había hecho bien. Y esta vez Max no lamentó crecer, porque gracias a eso se pudo dar cuenta de las grandiosas personas que eran sus hermanos y de que lo querían. Él también los quería, y sus acciones lo demostraban. Había guardado un secreto ajeno durante años y valía la pena, porque podía ver a las personas que quería siendo felices.

Felices y juntas.

Sonrió y brindó por ello y por el refresco de naranja mezclado con vodka (nunca imaginó que supiera tan bien) y por la fiesta... a la que quizás le faltaba algo más de emoción por parte de Justin, cuyo rostro estaba un poco marcado por el cansancio.

Pero un movimiento de mano y un conjuro lo arreglaba.

(De cualquier forma, nunca se imaginó a su hermano en una fiesta así).

* * *

_Tengo ganas de llorar. Hace varias semanas terminé de escribir Max lo sabe, pero ahora que publico el final siento un un pesar en el pecho y a la vez cierta alegría. Estoy en paz con esta historia y con este final. No es mi última historia, pero sí la primera de Wizards of Waverly Place, la que dudé cientos de veces en escribir hasta que me decidí y la hice casi de un tirón. Es más, los primeros capítulos los escribí en los Borradores de mi celular antes de dormir. _

_Espero y deseo que les haya gustado, que mi ópera prima de WoWP haya sido de su agrado, o aunque sea los haya entretenido un buen rato. No es la mejor historia pero es una partecita de mí. _

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron, que leyeron mi historia cada semana, que me comentaron cada semana (Puccaryte, vos sí que no me dejabas ni contestarte que ya comentabas, y encima me dabas ideas), que agregaron a Max lo sabe en sus favoritos o en sus alertas. _

_No les preguntaré por reviews como hice anteriormente, sino que les mando miles de besos y ojalá nos volvamos a leer._

_Jeadore. _


End file.
